Melleth Linnod
by LaBelleChanson
Summary: Two friends are told a story of passing into another world. They soon find themselves in that world, but will they stay together or follow different paths? And what happens when they fall in love with the same guy? Legolas&OC and maybe OC
1. The World in the Water

This isn't my first fan fiction but it's the first with this account. My name means "the beautiful song". It's French by the way, because I am taking French at school and enjoying it. Here are some names that will appear in the story.

Meleth Linnod- Love Song

Vanawen- Lost Maiden

Charlotte-petit and feminine

Juliette-love's child

Naryawen- flaming maiden

Alasse- Joy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. (I just used the title). The only characters I have a right to are the one's I created. (Charlotte, Juliette, Joy, and their counterparts).

Note: The book Lord of the Rings does not exist in this story. So that is why the characters do not know about the characters and what's going to happen and so forth.

* * *

Rain clouds were moving over the mansion in the forest. The wind blew fiercely on that cold autumn's night and a few miles away, a thunderstorm was beginning to move towards the mansion. The mansion was home to an old lady named Joy Bristow and her granddaughter Juliette. It had been in the Bristow family for generations and was a beautiful sight; the forest however was even more beautiful for the trees were greener and taller than their neighbor's trees ever could be. Some people said the forest held a great and terrible power; those were the people that had heard Joy's story. It was that night that Joy was to re-tell her story for the last time. But it just so happens that the last time was the most important of all.

"Juliette! Charlotte! The cookies will be ready in fifteen minutes!" Grandma Joy called from the kitchen.

"Alright!" Juliette yelled in reply. Juliette gave her friend Charlotte an annoyed look. "I swear, that woman never stops baking!" Charlotte giggled and said,

"I think it's great that your grandmother cooks. Mine just go to restaurants all the time." Juliette tossed her long red locks. "Whatever." Charlotte smiled to herself knowing she had won the argument.

Charlotte and Juliette had been friends for nine years, ever since third grade when Charlotte had become the new kid at Juliette's elementary school. They soon realized they had a lot in common, including their unique names. They both loved having names that didn't blend in with the Sarah's and the Emily's of the world. They enjoyed standing out, but that was more Juliette's expertise. Not that Charlotte was boring, she just wasn't as reckless. They were both about five foot eight and many of their friends said they could be models Charlotte never considered herself beautiful, although she was. Juliette on the other hand, was vain and proud of her beauty and used it to toy with boy's hearts. It is safe to say that she was the boy-crazy one of the pair. Charlotte preferred not to get involved with high-school boys for she found them immature and/or perverted, so she had never dated. Charlotte had a talent of her own for she loved to sing and was very good at it.

Now to a passing stranger, Charlotte and Juliette would seem like an odd pair. Juliette's wavy red hair contrasted with Charlotte's silvery blonde hair. Both of their hair was almost to their waists (they had a bet to see who's would grow the longest). Now when that stranger got closer, the contrast between them was even more apparent. Charlotte had blue-gray eyes and a soft face that was rather poetic if you looked close enough and Juliet has eyes of a deep forest green and a heart-shaped face, causing her to look mischievous but also very exotic. Usually when someone passed, Juliette was talking very animatedly, waving her arms and being very loud. Charlotte would either act silly as well, or just listen with a smile on her face, depending on how her day went.

"I guess we should be getting downstairs. We don't want to make Joy mad." Juliette said after a while and stood up to go to the stairs.

"I love how you call your Grandmother by her first name." Charlotte said sarcastically as she stood up as well. "It's so respectful." Juliette simply grinned and began bounding down the stairs. Charlotte sighed and walked followed her. When the two arrived in the kitchen they found Joy lovingly placing the cookies on a plate, her curly gray hair shining as she hummed a song the girls didn't know. Charlotte found it so beautiful she asked,

"What song is that? It sounds lovely." Joy looked at her for a moment, as if she was trying to decide whether to tell her or not.

"Well, it's a long story-" Joy started but was interrupted by Juliette.

"Not this old fairy tale again!" Joy spun around and looked at her granddaughter severely.

"It is _not_ a fairy tale!" Just then, a loud crash of thunder was heard and Charlotte gave a yell.

"I don't like thunder." Charlotte said quietly, "But I do want to hear your story, do tell!" She smiled at the look of irritation on Juliette's face and wondered why she didn't like the story.

"Thank you dear, at least _some_ people are kind to their elders." Joy replied, looking pointedly at Juliette who stuck her tongue out defiantly. Juliette could only get away with this for two reasons: she was family and she reminded Joy of herself when she was younger. In fact, Juliette could have passed for her twin sister when Joy was eighteen.

"Well grab some cookies and milk, it's going to be a long story." Joy ordered and they girls grabbed the cookies and glassed quickly.

"Now where do I begin..."?

_It was many years ago, when Joy was a young woman living in the same mansion. She was beautiful and her long red hair and green eyes gave her an exotic look. Joy had been walking in the woodsy area behind the mansion when she heard a clash of thunder. She began running for shelter and happened upon a pool of water she had never seen before. Something inside her pulled her to it and being the impulsive person that she was, she walked over. As she looked closer Joy noticed the water was silvery and she could see trees in it, but it wasn't raining in the reflection. Joy kneeled down and put out a hand to touch the silvery surface. _

Juliette gave an aggravated groan when Joy got to this part in the story.

"Will you let her tell the story!" Charlotte snapped. Charlotte had found the story intriguing, even if it was just a dream Joy had.

"Thank you Charlotte." Joy said and continued reliving her memory.

_Joy's hand reached out but never touched to water. Instead, another crash of thunder echoed through the forest and caused Joy to fall. Suddenly everything around her was silver and she was dry and felt very light. _

_"Am I dead?" She thought. _

_"You are not dead, you have simply going through a gateway to another world." An ominous voice said. She spun around but saw nothing but silver and decided it was a higher power speaking to her. _

_"What world am I going to? Is it the one I saw in the water?" She asked._

_"Yes but there are a few steps in the process of going to that world. That is why you are here now. First, your appearance will be changed. Then you will gain some memories of your childhood and such. And last, you will be told the rule." _

_With that, she knew she wouldn't hear the voice again and she thought over the words. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable changing her appearance. Just as Joy thought this, a tingling sensation came over her and she looked down to see her clothes were fading away and were being replaced with a long green dress. Her ears were especially tingling and she quickly put her hands up to feel them and found they were pointed. _

_Then she felt the odd sensation in her head and a flood of information filled it, overwhelming her. Images of a childhood she had never had, a mother and father, a beautiful forest, and a city of green that she soon learned was on the outskirts of Mirkwood. Then a beautiful language filled her head and she learned her name: Alasse (Joy). She smiled at the perfect translation, it seemed right for her to come to this world._

_"You are almost ready Alasse. Now you must learn the rule."_

Charlotte leaned forward in her chair as she listened to Joy. Sure, it was highly improbable but she had read the Chronicles of Narnia and didn't a similar thing happen there? Except for the whole transformation thing...but this world did sound pretty complicated. She looked over at Juliette and saw she was staring off into space, not paying attention.

_"You may only pass to and from this world twice. This is your first time to this world. Do you understand?" the voice asked in a way that told Joy she better understand it. _

_"Yes." she said and immediately felt herself being swept away by a strong wind and landed on the ground with a resounding thump. She looked around and noticed the pool of water was a few feet away from her. She grinned for she had no intention of going back anytime soon. For although she had memories it wasn't the same as really seeing the scenery so "Alasse" decided to do some exploring._

"Where did you go?" Charlotte asked but quickly realized she was being naive, thanks to an annoyed look from Juliette that clearly said, "Don't encourage her."

"If you would be quiet and eat your cookies I will tell you!" Joy commanded, but then smiled. "No one's ever been this interested in my story."

"No one's ever cared about your story." Juliette said. Joy glared at Juliette and Charlotte realized it was scary when old people got mad. After a few minutes of glaring Joy sighed and shook her head.

"I used to be able to get you to back down after a few seconds, but now you get the best of me Juliette. I guess I'm just getting older." Joy looked out the window and Charlotte noticed sadness in the way she spoke it sounded almost like regret.

"Won't you finish your story?" Charlotte asked, trying making the old lady smile again.

_Alasse began walking through the forest, not really going to any specific place just enjoying the scenery. She figured she was bound to run across something interesting after a while. And she did. Soon her elven ears picked up an almost inaudible sound. The sound of elven feet running. She looked around and saw a streak of green, brown, and blonde. _

_"Wait!" Alasse yelled in the Elven language. The figure did not stop but kept running. This angered Joy, for she wasn't used to people not listening to her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She chased the person. She began to run as quick as her long legs would carry her and soon discovered the person was a man with blonde hair. She sped up and soon was able to reach out her hand and touch his shoulder. _

_"Wait!" She called again and this time the man halted. His sudden stop caused Joy to lose her balance and she fell on her face, something she knew an elf would never do. A hand reached down and she accepted it but when she stood she glared._

_"Why did you run from me?" She asked in elvish. She looked at the man and noticed he too was an elf, but she didn't recognize his face._

_"I was trying to run away from my responsibilities in Mirkwood for a few days. My apologies for causing you to fall, I just expected you to recognize me." The man replied in the beautiful language. "I must say I have never been chased and caught by a maiden before." Joy blushed and secretly congratulated herself for taking cross-country. Joy looked closer and remembered hearing about the handsome prince. She pretended she did not care and said,_

_"So you are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood? Well, if I was royalty I would enjoy it, not run away." Joy turned to leave him._

_"You have a fierce tongue for one so fair. What is your name?" Legolas asked as he stepped in front of her._

_"My name is Alasse." She said quietly and found she couldn't escape his gaze._

_"You are right, Lady Alasse. I will return to the palace...but first, would you like to walk with me?" He offered her his arm and Alasse looked at it warily. Why was he being so kind to her? But when she looked into his deep blue eyes she saw only kindness so she accepted. _

"Well I won't tell anymore details but Legolas and I soon found ourselves in love." Joy said wistfully. "He would sneak out of the palace as often as he could so he could spend time with me. After a few weeks he taught me the song I was humming, I forget the words but the tune has stayed with me all these years...he said he taught it to me because he thought it fit me, and I begged him too. I guess he couldn't resist my fiery spirit and my red hair, for it is rare for elves to have red hair. But after a few months I missed the mansion, my family, and the forest terribly. Of course, I never told Legolas I came from another world so I finally ended up giving him a note that said I was going on a journey. Then I passed through the gateway and I never went back. What was interesting was that when I came back, it was as if I was only gone for five minutes."

The two girls noticed Joy was looking out the window and decided to go upstairs. Once they were back in Juliette's room, the two sat in the two chairs.

"I told you it was a stupid story." Juliette said.

"Well I enjoyed it, even if it isn't real." Charlotte replied. There was silence followed by another crash of thunder and a yell from Charlotte. Juliette just rolled her eyes but Charlotte did not see her do it because the power went out and the room was pitch black.

"Your not afraid of the dark as well, right?" Juliette teased.

"Ha ha." was Charlotte's only response.

"Let's see if we can find a flashlight."Juliette said and so the girls began to feel around for the chest of drawers, accidentally hitting each other several times. After several minutes Charlotte cried, "Found it!" and a blue light filled the room.

"Nice flashlight."

"Thanks. Joy gave it to me." Juliette replied. "So what now?"

"We could make shadow puppets." Charlotte offered as she began to make a bird that looked more like a dog as she hummed a childish tune.

"Riiiight...or we could go outside and try to find the fort." Juliette was referring to the fort the two girls had discovered when they were ten. They had spent many days playing in it until they decided they were "too mature to be playing in a tree".

"I am not going outside without a raincoat and boots, and I didn't pack those. Besides, how do we know if we can find it? It could take hours. Not to mention your grandmother getting worried." Charlotte reasoned. Juliette walked over to her closet and opened the door. "Help yourself to what you need. And as for Joy, well...she'll live." While Charlotte was looking for clothes, Juliette searched her drawers for a map on how to get to the fort. About ten minutes later, the two girls were dressed in bright yellow raincoats and black boots, ready for an adventure in the rain.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter; please tell me if there are any confusing parts of errors.

Now press Review!


	2. The Adventure in the Rain

Thank you for reading the previous chapter! I am so sorry if you thought Joy's story was a bit long but I didn't want to leave anything important out. Well, I hope you enjoy (and review) this chapter as well!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters. The only characters I have a right to are the one's I created. (Charlotte, Juliette, Joy, and their counterparts. Oh! And Erebor!)

**Note**: I don't know what the currency is in Lord of the Rings. Sorry! So I created my own currency. Simple enough; gold coins equal ten dollars, silver coins equal 5 dollars, and copper coins equal 1 dollar. If you do happen to know the currency please tell me and tell me how to fix it. Thank you!

New Character Names:

Erebor: Lonely heart

* * *

**The Adventure in the Rain**

The rain poured down on the two friends mercilessly, as if trying to deter them from reaching the fort as they trudged through the mud. Charlotte tried to keep the flashlight steady but the wind kept blowing it off course.

"This better be a lot cooler than I remember Juliette or else I'm never going on one of your stupid adventures again!" She yelled at her redheaded friend, even though she knew this was a lie. Charlotte waited for a response and figured she hadn't heard her over the wind so she just kept walking. After about fifteen more minutes, Juliette motioned with her hand to move right and the girls soon found themselves in a clearing that looked like it was missing a tree.

"She didn't!" Juliette hissed and ran over to the spot where the tree had been.

"Well this is just dandy!" Charlotte screamed over the wind. She stared at the spot as she tried to decide what to do but then noticed Juliette had left.

"Juliette!" She called and looked around for her friend. Charlotte decided to keep walking in the direction they were going and she kept calling Juliette's name as she did this. Soon she came upon yet another clearing with a little pool of water in the center and-

"Juliette's boot?" Charlotte ran over to the spot where it lay facing the water and looked wildly around. She was starting to worry now. Then she noticed the water looked pretty deep, almost bottomless. Charlotte looked from the water to the boot and decided Juliette had fallen in and remembered Juliette wasn't the greatest of swimmers.

"Curse her for not taking proper swimming lessons!" Charlotte yelled as she dived into the water before she chickened out.

Charlotte opened her eyes to see Juliette's face inches from her own and scooted backward.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry Charlotte, I just wanted to make sure you didn't die in there." Juliette replied as she gave her friend a hand and helped her up. The girls stared at each other for a while for they both noticed they were wearing long dresses and it was no longer raining. Charlotte was the first to say something.

"What the freak just happened?" Juliette shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I have an idea." She looked down at a forest green dress that reached to the top of her feet. "I believe we're in the world my grandmother was talking about but I don't understand why we don't remember passing through the gateway." She put her hand on her head and sighed. "I can't believe Joy was right. And more importantly, I can't believe I'm wearing a dress!"

"Well, it serves you right for picking on her like that!" Charlotte snapped then smiled. "I must say you look a lot prettier in that then when you wear those hoochie mama outfits of yours."

"If we could stop discussing my wardrobe for a second and access the situation maybe we can figure out what the heck happened." Juliette said, being unusually reasonable. The girls decided to begin with their physical appearances. Juliette found she was wearing a forest green dress with silver trim and silver sandals. Charlotte was wearing a simple brown dress and brown sandals.

"Hey Juliette! I think you inherited something from your grandmother!" Charlotte said as she pointed to Juliette's ears, which were pointed. She eagerly felt her own hoping that she too had become an elf, but her ears were just slightly pointed. Charlotte did not understand what this meant, was she half an elf? Or something completely different? She frowned,but covered quickly saying,

"Hey what's that?" She pointed to two crude-looking backpacks lying on the grass a few feet away from them. A few minutes later, they had the contents of their packs spread out before them.

"Okay, this has to be my sack because it has a bunch of silver stuff and my dress has silver in it." Juliette said and took out a scroll tied with silver ribbon and began to read.

"And this must be mine because it has a lot of plain brown stuff in it." Charlotte said with a hint of bitterness in her voice as she took out her corresponding scroll.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_As you have probably already figured out, you are in the world I visited as a young woman. Before I left I asked the Valar (that's the higher power I was talking about) to place these scrolls throughout Middle Earth. I knew you and Juliette would get here someday, even if I have yet to tell you the story of how I got here. (If that is the case, have Juliette tell you). Now, why leave you strange messages in scrolls? Well, I decided it would be much more interesting for you if you discovered who you are in this world rather than have it forced upon you. And every time you find another one of these scrolls, another piece of your memory will be remembered (except for this time, I think this information will be enough to sustain you for now). But the rule still stands. You may only leave this world two times and enter it once more. _

_Now that you have a vague understanding of what is to come I will tell you the rules of this journey. You already know the "Common Tongue" which is the main language in this world. However, I asked the Valar not to give you and Juliette the knowledge of the Elven language. I wish for you two to help each other learn this, it will give you something to do while you travel. I have provided you both with some cash but you may not use the money to buy something foolish. (That is meant more for Juliette than for you). You may use the money to purchase supplies that will help you on your journey. Be sure to purchase weapons for it can be dangerous in the Wild. _

_Right now you are on the outskirts of a small Elven village near Mirkwood (one of the Elven kingdoms). The next scroll is located on an archery target in Mirkwood; it will probably take you a few days to get to the city. Before you go into the city, I suggest working on your elvish for not many speak the Common Tongue. You will find a list of elven phrases enclosed. _

_Tenna' san' (Until then),_

_Alasse_

"Well what did your scroll say?" Charlotte asked when she saw Juliette was finished reading.

"Basically, she said we have to go on a search for our identity in this world and that we have to help each other. Oh! She also said she took down the fort because she didn't want one of us to come to this world before we were mature enough."

"That's what mine said except for the bit about the fort." Charlotte replied." But you know what? I think Joy-I mean, Alasse, must have been here longer than a couple of months to devise this. Don't you?" Juliette nodded.

"Yeah, I got the feeling when I first started reading. It's all so complicated; I'm not even sure where to begin! Why did Joy or Alasse or whatever-her-freakin'-name-is have to make this stupid scavenger hunt! We're not kids!" Juliette threw up her hands for effect and Charlotte had the urge to tell her that her behavior right then was more like a kid's than an eighteen year-olds, but she decided against it.

"Well there's no use in arguing about it, we can talk about it on the way. But I have a feeling she'll explain herself in the other scrolls. Right now let's take a list of our supplies." Charlotte poked through the pile of things in front of her. "A sharp knife, the scroll, a book on edible plants and how to prepare them...that will be yummy." She said sarcastically. "Um...a bunch of coins that I'm guessing are currency here, a map of Middle Earth, what appeares to be a sleeping bag, a loaf of bread, and a list of Elvish stuff. What do you have Juliette?"

"The same crap you have except a book on weaponry and a cooking pot." Juliette stuffed everything in her pack except her map and list of Elvish that she took out and began to read.

"Hello... Mara aure. What the crap is this?" Juliette said, "How do I know I'm pronouncing this right?" Charlotte looked at her list and said,

"I think you are, according to the pronunciation key on mine your pronouncing it perfectly. Your lucky this stuff runs in your blood. Now let me try...ahem!" She coughed for dramatic effect and read, "A star shines on the hour of our meeting, ooh! I like that! Anyway, the translation is...Elen..sila..lumenn' omentielvo." She could tell her pronunciation wasn't nearly as clear as Juliette's but she chose to stay positive and simply laughed as she put on her pack. "Let's get going, it's gonna be a ways till we reach the closest town."

The two girls began walking through the forest and created a plan for when they reached the town. They decided to buy weapons as the letter suggested, some canteens so they wouldn't get dehydrated, and whatever else they thought they would need. The girls found that it would be a couple of hours until they reached the town so they continued practicing their elvish. Juliette had almost no trouble at all but Charlotte was struggling with the pronunciation and became increasingly frustrated. But after a few hours, both of them could say greetings perfectly and Juliette was able to ask a few simple questions. Charlotte chose to make Juliette the speaker if they had to converse in elvish, and Juliette was more than happy because she enjoyed being in control. Also, she knew she would be the first to speak to any hot elves.

A few hours later the girls reached the town and felt as if they went back in time.A dirt road ran through the middle of tan houses with brown roofs.The houses were like those during the Middle Ages, but nice nonetheless. Trees dotted the roadside and caused the area to be shady and cool.They quickly hid their confusion and walked into the town as if there was nothing strange about it.

"Juliette, I think you should as someone where we can get supplies." Charlotte whispered as she looked around at a few elves passing by. She noticed a certain calmness that radiated from them and immediately felt less stressed, but also a little uncomfortable for she also noticed they were practically flawless in appearance.

"Good idea!" Juliette replied and walked up to a pretty elf maiden and said in elvish,

"Greetings! My friend and I were looking for a place to buy supplies? Could you please lead us there?" The elf stared at her for a minute then replied in a soft voice,

"Tolo (Come)." She then switched to the Common Tongue after noticing Charlotte's presence. "Follow me." The two girls smiled in relief, they were hoping they wouldn't have to rely on Juliette's skills for too long. They followed the elf maiden and Charlotte couldn't help but stare at the way her brown hair fell perfectly down her back. She could feel her own hair sticking uncomfortably to her neck and she just knew it looked like a rat had made it's home there. She turned and looked at Juliette's and saw her hair was as shiny as if she had just brushed it.

'Why do I get stuck being a freaking mutant or something?' Charlotte thought bitterly but didn't dwell on the thought long, for they had reached their destination. A small, tan square building was before them and before they could ask the elf anything else, she was gone.

"Well, at least she got us here." Charlotte said, as they entered the store. A tall handsome elf with black hair, gray eyes, andlight skinstood behind a counter.

"'Quel undome! (Good evening!)" He said in a deep melodic voice. Juliette was up at the counter within seconds, not wanting to miss an opportunity to meet a handsome guy. Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked around the store. There were bows and arrows, swords, canteens; those backpack things, and much more. Charlotte was examining a particularly beautiful bow made of red wood when a deep yet soft voice said in the Common Tongue,

"Do you like that one?" Charlotte jumped at the sudden noise.

"Oh! Yes...It's lovely. We're new and kind of lost and in need of supplies so I was looking at this..." She said and mentally kicked herself for blabbing. The handsome elf didn't seem to notice however and said,

"Your friend is quite the charmer, but I see you have business on your in mind. If you would like that bow I will sell it to you half price along with the quiver and arrows." Charlotte blinked at the compliment and smiled.

"Gen hannon (I thank you), how much does this bow cost?"

"With the quiver and arrows, it is 8 gold coins (**See Note at top of page**) Is that alright?" He asked and showed abig smile that made his face even more handsome. Charlotte stared for a minute but felt like something was odd, nodded and withdrew only twelve gold coins.

"I would like two of those with the quivers and arrows,and two of your finest water canteens for this much because I believe you are cheating my friend and I. But I will forgive you if you will teach us how to shoot properly." Charlotte smiled at the startled look on his face; he obviously had not expected her to discover his scheme and nodded professionally.

"You are much smarter than the other maidens who visit my store, yet you are only half-elven. What is your name by the way?" he asked. Charlotte said her name quickly. "I've never heard that name before. How intriguing... It shall be done, My Lady. My name is Erebor, if you are ever in need of anything come see me." He said and bowed his head to her respectfully and turned around to get her order. Charlotte wondered why he found her so interesting and what it meant to be Half-Elven, but didn't have time to think about it because Juliette walked over and gave her a quizzical look.

"I talked with him for ten minutes and all I could get him to do was smile.Within five you get him to bow to you?"

"His name's Erebor. And he's giving us archery lessons tommorow." Charlotte added and grinned at the look on Juliette's face. Once the girls had their things they turned to leave when the elf called,

"Wait! Where are you staying tonight?" Erebor asked getting a concerned look on his beautiful face. The girls exchanged looks and told him they did not know. After much protest, he convinced them it would be safer for them to stay at his house than in the forest. The girls finally accepted and were escorted to his house which was quite large. Charlotte suspected this was because of the profits he earned from his way of getting sales but said nothing.

When Charlotte stepped into the house she noticed the decor was similar to something she would choose, but more masculine. She smiled and followed him up a flight of stairs to two rooms.

"This shall be her room." He said and opened a door to a room decorated with silver trim. Juliette looked delighted and walked in and shut the door to unpack. Erebor simply smiled and opened the door to the room next to it.

"And this Lady Charlotte, is your room." He opened the door to a room decorated with gold. Charlotte stepped inside and looked around with awe and was about to say something about it's extravagance when Erebor said,

"Quel esta. Rest well." and with that he shut the door. Charlotte found a blue nightgown in one of the drawers in the room and briefly thought that he had female guests often. She slipped on the nightgown and found it to be a little big, it trailed on the floor a little. But it was comfortable so she crawled into the big wooden bed and covered herself up so she was nice and snug. As Charlotte fell asleep that night she thought that maybe it wasn't so bad being Half-Elven after all. She had intrigued a handsome elf, gotten the supplies needed, and learned a little elvish along the way. The only bad thing was she forgot to ask for a hairbrush but she would leave that for another day.

* * *

I enjoyed writing that chapter, particulary the scene with Erebor. Because not every person in Middle Earth is bound to be honest. I thought about making him just rip them off and then not come into the story again, but I must admit I liked his character. I also had to make a few changes because I originally made Charlotte remain human but decided against it for reasons you shall see later. 

Please review!


End file.
